La plus grande erreur de toutes
by PetiteMary
Summary: Traduction de la fic "The biggest mistake of them all" d'Angelauthor14. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais avoir placé un Harry de 6 ans avec Sévérus était-il la plus grande erreur de toutes? Ou peut-être.. que ça pourrait marcher, après tout. One-shot


**Titre original : **La plus grande erreur de toute

**Auteur :** Angelauthor14

**Traductrice : **PetiteMary

**Disclamer :** Les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à Angelauthor14. Je n'agis qu'en tant que traductrice.

**Résumé : **Tout le monde fait des erreurs, même les grands hommes comme Dumbledore. Mais avoir placé Harry Potter - alors âgé de six ans - avec Sévérus était-il la plus grande erreur de toutes? Ou peut-être... que ça pourrait marcher, après tout.

* * *

><p>La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Sévérus Rogue et alla frapper le mur.<p>

« Albus! »

Albus observa son jeune professeur qui entrait lourdement dans le bureau.

« Ah, Sévérus. Je suis content que tu aies pu venir, dit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants infatigablement.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, fit remarquer Rogue rudement. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix sur grand-chose, en vérité. Je ne vois personne d'autre qui fasse tous ces « sacrifices », et pourtant vous vous attendez à ce que j'exécute tout sans me plaindre.

- Allons, allons, Sévérus. Harry est juste un petit garçon, et c'est seulement pour quelques jours.

- J'aurais au moins apprécié avoir la possibilité de refuser.

- Mais tu aurais pris cette option, Sévérus. Je ne peux pas permettre ça.

- N'importe qui doté d'un peu de bon sens prendrait cette option! »

Un petit gémissement en provenance du dos de la chaise de Dumbledore informa Rogue que sa charge était arrivée.

« Mais non, Harry. Oncle Sévérus — »

Il s'arrêta brièvement, puis continua malgré l'éruption de Rogue.

« — ne le pense pas. Il est juste un peu mécontent que je ne l'aie pas averti d'avance. Je suis sûr que vous serez les meilleurs amis du monde dès demain. »

Une expression de scepticisme miroitait sur le visage des deux concernés.

« Maintenant, allons-nous passer à travers les modalités?

- Cela n'aurait-il pas dû être fait avant? demanda Rogue.

- En fait, Sévérus, nous sommes en retard sur le programme. Tu as été plus dur à convaincre que je ne l'avais anticipé, et —

- Ah, c'est _ma_ faute. Je suis désolé, je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Ignorez-moi et continuez votre plan pour saboter ma première fin de semaine de congé depuis les vacances de Noël. »

Et c'est ce que fit Dumbledore, tandis que le maître des potions en colère grinçait des dents.

« Ne sois pas effrayé, Harry, tu vas juste rester avec le professeur Rogue » — au moins il n'avait appris de sa précédente erreur — « jusqu'à ce que ta tante et ton oncle reviennent de Floride. Je suis sûr que tu vas être triste de le quitter quand le temps sera venu. »

_S'il survit jusque là_, ajouta Rogue silencieusement.

Harry gémit, comme s'il avait entendu ce que l'homme revêche avait pensé.

Immédiatement, les yeux onyx se fixèrent sur le petit garçon qui tremblait, les yeux grands ouverts et craintifs, les mains étroitement jointes.

_Évidemment_, pensa Rogue, _la nouvelle génération d'arrogants Gryffondors sera encore plus folle que la dernière._

Il réalisa que Dumbledore n'avait pas encore cessé son babillage enthousiaste, auquel ni Rogue ni le garçon ne semblaient porter attention, et eut plutôt envie de dire au vieil homme ce qu'il pensait de ses instructions. S'il était contraint de s'occuper du marmot durant tout le weekend, le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de laisser l'enfant se conduire comme il lui chantait.

Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment il s'était retrouvé avec cette corvée. C'était comme dans le temps. Une minute il persistait à refuser à grand renfort de cris et de protestations, et le lendemain ils se retrouvaient – lui et Lily - à régler les derniers détails et arrangements. Lily avait toujours su le convaincre de tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il semblait que même des années après sa mort, le charme n'était pas rompu.

Finalement, l'envie de refuser avait peu à peu disparu.

« Merci, Albus. Je peux vous assurer que je vais revenir – en courant, même! – avec le garçon la semaine prochaine, et qu'il sera en un seul morceau. Je vais également faire mon possible pour me rappeler de le nourrir et pour me retenir de le découper en tranches. Je pense que je vais simplement emmener le garçon dans mes quartiers, maintenant, j'ai une potion à terminer et… Potter va vouloir… s'installer? »

La perspective paraissait hautement improbable à Rogue qui regardait le garçon, comme si un Potter allait un jour « s'installer » dans son repaire!

« Mais je n'avais pas encore terminé –, commença Dumbledore.

- Nous ne serons pas présents pour le souper, ce soir, les elfes nous apporteront à manger. Peut-être que demain nous mangerons dans la Grande Salle, si nous sommes toujours vivants, continua Rogue en observant le garçon de six ans qui semblait terrifié depuis la mention des « elfes ». Aurevoir, Albus.

_Essayez de ne pas vous étouffer avec un bonbon au citron. _

Il marcha le long des corridors, le petit Harry trottant derrière lui, se plaisant à faire le plus de bruit possible avec ses pieds. Comment qui que ce soit pouvait-il le blâmer de s'attaquer aux premières années et de leur enlever des points quand il avait un gamin de six ans à ses trousses?

« Maintenant, Potter, voici ta chambre. J'apprécierais beaucoup si tu pouvais limiter tes simagrées à cette pièce. »

_Comme respirer._

« Ma potion doit être ratée, maintenant – tous les crédits sont pour toi, Potter – je vais donc aller m'occuper dans le salon avec le Potions Weekly. Je te laisse… t'installer. »

Rogue venait tout juste de poser son postérieur sur le fauteuil avec à la main une tasse remplie d'un café très fort et l'édition spéciale tant attendue du Potions Weekly quand un bruit de pas l'avertit que le Garçon-qui-vivait-pour-le-déranger approchait.

Potter ne se lança pas immédiatement dans une tirade de complaintes sur les lacunes de sa chambre – le fait qu'il n'y ait pas d'appui-tête en or massif, par exemple -, ne commença pas à jour ni à lire. Potter ne fit rien.

Rogue aurait dû s'en réjouir, puisqu'il s'agissait là le scénario qu'il espérait le plus. Mais comment pouvait-il s'absorber dans la lecture de son magasine alors qu'une paire de yeux couleur émeraude le dévisageait infatiguablement?

« Tu pourrais utiliser cette période de temps de façon plus productive, non? Quand j'avais ton âge, j'avais besoin de stimulation. »

Rogue ne quitta pas les yeux de son magasine, mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour réaliser que le garçon ne faisait pas mine de s'exécuter. Il grogna. Il avait cru que même un futur Gryffondor aurait compris cette phrase simple.

« Vas lire un livre ou faire un dessin, occupe-toi, quoi! » traduisit-il dans un mouvement d'humeur.

Harry ne bougeait toujours pas.

Posant la revue sur une table basse, Rogue s'avança vers le garçon et l'agrippa par le bras, provoquant un cri de protestation de la part du petit Harry. Il le tira le long d'un grand couloir, jusqu'à la bibliothèque.

Le grand homme prit un livre au hasard sur une étagère, le mit entre les mains incertaines du garçon et le poussa doucement dans un siège.

« Lis. »

La porte claqua derrière Rogue.

Rogue le laissa seul pendant environ une heure, ce qui était assez long, même pour un Gryffondor borné, quand on ne faisait que regarder les images d'un livre pour bébé. Potter était resté complètement silencieux, ce qui était sûrement bon signe – signe que sa bibliothèque était encore en un morceau?

Juste au cas où le marmot serait en train de faire quelque chose qui lui donne l'excuse parfaite pour le retourner à Dumbledore, Rogue se glissa dans la bibliothèque aussi silencieusement que possible.

Potter était assis à l'endroit exact où Rogue l'avait laissé, le livre toujours fermé n'avait pas quitté ses mains. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis que Rogue était parti, n'avait même pas feuilleté le livre.

Rogue sentit sa colère monter, et il s'apprêtait à la laisser sortir quand l'estomac d'Harry grogna bruyamment.

Rogue le regarda furieusement, avant de retourner dans le salon où il cria quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Du thé, Tink. Maintenant! ».

Harry courut précipitamment le rejoindre, le livre encore serré entre ses menottes. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil. La table du coin du salon avait été mise et était couverte de plats fumants. Comment tout cela était-il arrivé là? Et pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas eu à cuisiner?

« Assieds-toi » aboya Rogue.

Harry s'assit.

« Mange. »

Incertain, Harry saisit une large tranche de pain croûté, les yeux toujours fixés sur Rogue. Il hésita, puis la posa dans son assiette. Rogue roula des yeux, puis commença à remplir sa propre assiette. Les Potter avaient décidément besoin de faire un drame avec n'importe quoi. Réalisant que Rogue n'avait pas l'intention de lui reprendre la nourriture, Harry commença à en manger autant que possible. Il plongea ses mains dans un bol de pâtes et les porta directement à sa bouche, la sauce coulant sur son visage et tâchant la nappe qui recouvrait la table.

Rogue se battit contre son envie de vomir. Potter n'avait aucune bonne manière; il n'était pratiquement pas civilisé. C'est à se demander s'il avait déjà mangé à table auparavant!

"Tu ne voudrais pas – par hasard – que je t'apporte une laisse et un collier demain? » demanda Rogue d'un ton acerbe.

Le visage d'Harry se rembrunit, et bien que Rogue soit certain qu'il n'ait pas compris ce que l'homme voulait dire par là, il sembla comprendre la désapprobation et retira promptement ses mains de la table, reprenant son ancienne position immobile.

Ça allait de mal en pire – comment Dumbledore avait-il pu envisager que tout se passerait bien? Rogue soupira, puis décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

« Prépare-toi à te mettre au lit maintenant, Potter. »

Boum, boum, boum, _bang_, puis de nouveau les bruits de pas sur le plancher.

Potter apparut devant lui, revêtu de vieux haillons qui semblaient enroulés autour de son corps au moins trois fois. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'ordinaire et ses joues rougirent lorsque Rogue le regarda de haut en bas.

Rogue ne savait pas si le garçon faisait ça pour le faire passer pour un mauvais gardien, ce qui semblait toutefois un plan un peu trop poussé pour un garçon de six ans, ou si c'étaient les tuteurs de Potter qui n'étaient pas d'aussi bons gardiens que Dumbledore le clamait. Mais Rogue constata qu'il ne s'en souciait pas tellement. Il était un professeur; il n'était pas un détective, et encore moins un gardien d'enfant. Dumbledore disait que des vérifications étaient faites régulièrement à Privet Drive, et si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ne concernait pas Sévérus.

Potter ne semblait pas avoir reçu de blessures, et Madame Pomfresh n'avait rien rapporté quand Dumbledore l'avait amené à l'infirmerie, alors pourquoi Rogue devrait-il être celui qui fait le travail de tout le monde? S'il disait quoi que ce soit, alors Dumbledore ne ferait que trouver une autre de ses idées cinglées, comme laisser Harry à Sévérus de façon permanente. Et ÇA, ce n'était absolument pas envisageable.

En fait, Dumbledore avait probablement mis tout cela en place justement pour que Rogue le rapporte, et qu'ainsi il soit pris avec le gamin. Mais Sévérus Rogue était un Serpentard, et il n'allait pas tomber dans le piège!

« Bonne nuit, Potter. »

Le gosse ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre, la queue entre les jambes. Les Gryffondors n'avaient jamais eu de manières.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Harry était de retour, un événement qui se répétait de façon alarmante depuis quelques heures…

« Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Harry prit un verre en silence et le remplit d'eau. Rogue attendit pendant que le garçon retournait lentement dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée.

« Potter! Quoi encore? »

Harry pointa la porte de la salle de bain.

Rogue grinça des dents. Était-il si bas dans la hiérarchie que le Prince Potter ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui parler?

« Potter! »

Une brosse à dent avait été piochée au hasard; elle ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Rogue.

Les dents grincèrent plus fort.

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter! »

Une serviette avait été prise dans l'armoire.

« Contente-toi d'aller au lit, Potter! »

Ce que se hâta de faire Potter.

Une seconde plus tard, il était de retour – ce qui n'était pas surprenant, à en juger par la soirée, mais au moins les fois précédentes le morveux lui avait laissé quelques minutes pour récupérer avant de réapparaître.

« Il… il y a quelque chose sous mon lit » murmura Harry.

C'étaient les premiers mots qu'il avait prononcés depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le château. Il semblait avoir eu besoin de tout son courage pour les dire.

Rogue maudit silencieusement l'enfant tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre. Il avait décidé de faire un effort – au lieu de simplement jeter l'enfant dans son lit – parce que Potter avait finalement daigné lui parler, ce qui était assez important.

Et puis, il avait promis à Dumbledore qu'il allait protéger l'enfant… (pas qu'il se soucie vraiment de ce vieux loufoque, mais bon).

_Si Voldemort se cache sous le lit du garçon, je vais le trouver._

« Non, il n'y a rien ici. Bonne nuit.

- Mais tu n'as même pas regardé! protesta Harry. J'ai peur.

- Un peu de bravoure ne te ferait pas de tort, Potter » grogna Rogue.

Harry gémit.

Rogue se demanda si Dumbledore serait vraiment fâché s'il employait le Doloris. Il allait prendre le risque lorsque les yeux maudits croisèrent à nouveau les siens.

Snape regarda par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que le vieux loufoque n'était pas descendu dire bonne nuit ou quoi que ce soit qui justifie son envahissante présence. Le couloir était aussi vide que jamais. En soupirant, le plus effrayant des enseignants de Poudlard se mit à genoux sur le sol et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'espace vacant sous le lit.

« Il n'y a rien ici, Potter. Arrête de perdre ton temps et de tester ma patience et mets-toi au lit. »

Silence.

« À moins que tu veuilles m'aider à terminer quelques potions. Les cerveaux humains sont très utiles dans plusieurs potions » menaça Rogue, les bras croisés.

L'expression faciale de Potter se décomposa, à l'horreur de Rogue.

« Potter, je peux t'assurer que toute potion comportant ne serait-ce qu'un de tes cheveux serait beaucoup plus puissante que n'importe que chacune des potions qui ont été concoctées ici. Je me contenterai donc de te… persuader de retourner te coucher. »

Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Potter! Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de te couper en petits morceaux. C'est vraiment typique de l'arrogance des Potter de penser que tu serais un ingrédient valable! » cracha Rogue avec hargne, avant de regarder l'enfant avec inquiétude, certain de le voir s'effondrer en pleurs. Il redoutait déjà de devoir le torcher.

Mais Harry avait les mains pressées sur sa bouche, dans une tentative désespérée de se retenir de rire. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir. Toute la journée il s'était efforcé de faire preuve de prudence et de retenue avec le gosse, et maintenant qu'il se laissait enfin aller à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, le gamin trouvait cela amusant!

« Au lit, Potter. Maintenant » grogna-t-il.

Le visage d'Harry se décomposa instantanément.

« Mais, mais, il y a quelque chose sous mon, sous mon lit! » bégaya-t-il, ses yeux se remplissant d'eau.

Harry allait éclater en sanglots d'une seconde à l'autre. Rogue tenta de l'en empêcher en fronçant les sourcils, mais la première larme se contenta de glisser le long de la joue de l'enfant. Rogue esquissa un sourire, qui se transforma en grimace tandis que la première larme était suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

« Okay, Potter, je vais regarder encore. »

Il se remit à genoux, passa rapidement un bras sous le lit, puis fit un bond en arrière, prétendant avoir touché quelque chose de vivant.

« Ça va aller, Potter, tu avais simplement un épouvantard sous ton lit. Il est parti, maintenant, alors tu peux sauter dans ton lit et t'endormir. »

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il sourit de toutes ses dents au hargneux maître des potions. Qui a dit qu'il n'était pas doué avec les enfants?

« Est-ce que je peux avoir une histoire avant de m'endormir? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

_Une histoire pour l'endormir. Il a eu mangemort à genoux sur le plancher de sa chambre, à ses ordres, et il pense qu'il n'a pas encore causé assez d'embarras pour la journée._

Rogue ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, une remarque acerbe sur le bout de la langue… et les yeux eurent encore raison de lui.

« Une seule, Potter. »

Harry rayonnait et ses yeux brillaient de la même façon que le faisaient ceux de Lily…

Évidemment « juste une » devint rapidement « juste quatre ».

Rogue consentit à lire une panoplie d'histoires de dragons et de sorcières (qui, étrangement, avaient toutes une verrue dégoûtante sur le nez) et Harry le récompensa en ayant l'air tout à fait satisfait, les yeux parfois dans le vague, mais continuellement brillants.

_Il va tomber endormi dans une minute, je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. Il va tomber endormir dans une minute, je ne peux pas –_

La tête de Sévérus Rogue tomba vers l'avant et le livre lui glissa des mains dans un bruit sourd. Harry se réveilla, alarmé, puis – à moitié conscient – il se cala contre l'effrayant homme et laissa tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Alors que l'horloge sonnait minuit, un feu magique s'alluma dans la cheminée et Dumbledore en sortit. Ses lunettes en formes de demi-lunes glissèrent sur son nez quand il vit les deux formes blotties sur le même fauteuil, profondément endormies.

Minerva lui devait maintenant trois sacs de bonbons au citron – il savait que son plan allait fonctionner. Maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à annoncer à Sévérus Rogue que le séjour d'une semaine d'Harry allait durer un peu plus longtemps… une vie, qui sait…


End file.
